User satisfaction is maximized when the user is able to access any content at any time. Disadvantageously, however, this can result in an extremely inefficient network if the means or distributing the content is not optimized. Furthermore, as the volume of content that is consumed in a personalized fashion continues to grow, existing mechanisms for delivering content are not always able to efficiently deliver the personalized content to users.